


Kara's Barn

by AnotherTerribleDay



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is the Green Arrow, Bodyswap, Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Episode: s05e09 Elseworlds Part 1, Fluff, Gen, I can't write fluff, Identity Swap, Oliver Queen is the Flash, Self-Indulgent, idk why tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTerribleDay/pseuds/AnotherTerribleDay
Summary: Elseworlds missing scene. (This is my first time writing fluff~!)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kara's Barn

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make an Elseworlds work~!
> 
> I made this in 15 minutes and didn't edit. Sorry~!
> 
> I can't write fluff!

Barry hopped through the breach, hoping Kara would know that he’s  _ not Oliver _ and vise versa. 

Instead, he frightened some woman, making her scream. Then she picked up a wrench and threatened to throw it. 

“We come in peace!” Barry exclaimed. 

“Who are you?” She asked, still holding the wrench. Why a wrench? Why not a hammer? Wouldn’t people find that more dangerous?

Then Kara and somebody else Barry didn’t recognize came in at superspeed. Oh, how Barry misses it. Hopefully they can fix this problem…

“Woah, Lois wait! This is Barry and Oliver, they’re friends.” Wait. Kara pointed at  _ him _ when she said Barry, right? Not Oliver? 

Hopefully it’s not his eyes playing tricks on him…

Oliver spoke up, “Wait. So you know that  _ I’m _ Oliver and  _ he’s _ Barry?”

Kara looks confused, but says, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” 

Barry sighs and mutters, “Thank god.” 

They have _ somebody _ who believes them! Somebody who’s  _ on their side _ ! He can hear Oliver do the same. Because if Kara couldn’t help, then that only left Oliver’s team…

Are they his team now? This is all so confusing!

Either way, they don’t really deal with stuff like this as often as the other teams. Not to say they can’t help, but they don’t have as much experience with crap like this. 

Kara lets out a confused ok, and continues, “Um, you guys, this is my cousin, Clark!”

“Your cousin. That cousin? The super cousin?” Barry asks. 

He -Clark- smiles and replies, “Oh, please, call me Clark. Uh. Welcome to our farm!” 

“Cool.” Barry whispers, and turns to Oliver. 

Barry whispers, “Are you puffing out your chest?” 

Oliver replies, “Yes.”

He makes a face. Really?

Before he can dwell on it much longer, the woman he didn’t recognise introduces herself. 

“Lois Lane. Daily Planet.” Barry nods, despite having no idea what that means. Must be an Earth 38 thing. They way she says it makes it sound important. 

“Wait. Why did you guys think I wouldn’t recognize you?” Kara asked.

“Oh, uh.” Barry struggles to think of a way to explain it. 

“Well.” Oliver says, and lifts his hand up. 

And vibrates it. That’s one way to show Kara. She definitely gets it that way. 

“Oh. Well that’s new.” She says. 

Barry shrugs. “Yeah, we could use your help.” Kara nods. This is already more helpful than his team. Why wouldn’t they help him?

Why didn’t they  _ trust _ him? 

“Of course I’ll help!” Kara exclaimed. She smiled. Clark and Lois walked out of the barn for an unknown reason. Barry thinks to continue what they were doing before, but he doesn’t know. 

“I’ll always help you guys! No matter what. Now, what exactly is going on?” She asks. She does need to know the whole story if she can help.

Oliver speaks up. “We swapped lives.” 

Kara looks surprised. “Well, then.”

“Yep.” Barry says, popping the P. He doesn’t really know what to do. 

“There’s no way you can be each other! Why are you here if you could’ve said what was going on?” Kara asked. 

Barry didn’t know what to say. Oliver on the other hand, knew exactly what to say.

“Barry’s team thought we were insane and threw us in the pipeline.” 

“Dude!”

“Why? You don’t act the same at all!” Kara exclaimed.

“I know.” Oliver said. “Anyway, we might as well use some time to train. Barry, come on.”

"But-"

"Training. Now."

"...Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that wasn't great :(


End file.
